Not Just a Jock: A Klaroline Fanfiction
by xsopheeex
Summary: Klaroline AU: Klaus is captain of the football team, he is in love with head cheerleader Caroline Forbes. She believes that he is probably an insensitive jerk because he is a jock like her ex Tyler. She presumes that he has no idea of culture, music and fine art. Can Klaus show her otherwise and win her over?


**Hi guys this is my first non one shot fanfiction. I posed this idea on Tumblr and immediately got an amazing reaction to it so here's the first chapter. I apologise in advance for the lack of Klaroline scenes in this chapter, I just felt this was needed before I jumped into what everyone wants to hear so please bear with me and please review! Note: Caroline is human in this fanfic and Tyler hasn't triggered his werewolf side yet but Klaus is still an Orignal. Also my Tumblr blog is **

Caroline Forbes reached blindly towards her bedside table to turn her alarm off. After much wafting of her hand, she managed to hit the right button but she wasn't quite ready to face the day yet.

It had been 4 months since her break up with Tyler. She honestly didn't know what she had seen in him. When they'd first starting dating two and a half years ago they were both sophomores. She was and still is the captain of the cheerleading team and he was captain of the football team. At first it was a status thing, it was what people expected, kind of cliché but it hadn't mattered at the time. Caroline now knew how shallow she had been at the time; young, naïve and desperate for attention. It all changed when her dad unexpectedly died last year.

At first she had been wracked with guilt. She knew she had treated her dad unfairly when he'd left, she'd been angrier than her mum had been, although since Liz was a cop, she was trained to keep a level head in all situations. But a while after his death, Caroline decided she'd indulge in some of her dad's interests. He'd tried countless times when she was younger to get her into reading books, music and visiting art galleries. She hadn't been interested, what was that compared to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant? She hadn't yet managed to get to any galleries, because she had never been outside of Virginia; but she immersed herself in poetry and music. She read endless books about Paris, New Orleans and England alongside the classic fiction. She longed to go to these places, but she couldn't. Everyone in Mystic Falls stayed in Mystic Falls, every single break without doubt. What kind of head cheerleader would she be if she abandoned her friends to go and visit the places Jane Austin got her inspiration from? Stupid, she knew but they'd disown her and take away her captaincy.

Slowly she out grew Tyler. He didn't even notice at first. His hormones were out of control. One minute he was a raging bull picking a fight with anyone who glanced his way and the next he was dragging Caroline to a sofa, a bed, a floor for sex; anywhere would do for Tyler. Classy, right? Seriously, she couldn't have dealt with it a moment longer. The last straw had been when he'd picked a fight with his vice-captain Klaus Mikaelson. She had just told Tyler that she wouldn't have sex with him that day. He'd become anger but luckily he had practise so he took it there.

Caroline didn't know what Klaus had done to earn Tyler's wrath, she did know it wasn't much of a fight; just a couple of punches to his head and Klaus was knocked out cold. As Tyler was outside the principal's office, Caroline thought that ought to be the safest place to tell Tyler it was over. The weird thing was, Tyler just nodded and looked slightly dazed. Oh well, he had just had his captaincy taken and handed to none other than the victim himself. Another dumb jock, Caroline had secretly thought. Well maybe not dumb. Although Klaus was constantly messing around at the back of classes and never handed a single piece of homework in on time, he got just about 100% in everything. Weird. He still acted like a jerk though.

Back in the present, Caroline finally dragged herself out of her plush duvet and went to take a shower. Tonight was the big game. The football team had never gotten to the final before, but thanks to the captaincy of Klaus and the absence of Tyler the team had progressed phenomenally. Nobody was on edge expecting one of his outbursts. Lessons were cancelled in honour of their achievement and to get ready. For Caroline, this meant a last run through of the routine, although if she got her way it would probably be 50 more run throughs.

Caroline's thoughts drifted to Klaus, thought she wasn't sure why. She had long accepted that none of the guys in Mystic Falls that she found attractive at face value would ever be interested in art or culture or classics. Klaus may ace his tests, but he was just as obsessed with football as the rest as the jumped up jocks. But recently, she'd kept catching him staring at her with such intensity it was unnerving yet sensual at the same time. His eyes told a different story to the crude jokes he shared with his mates. There was amusement mixed in with suffering and torment. What an intriguing combination. _Snap out of it_ Caroline thought. With her improved grades in English Literature and her extensive extracurricular activities she could get out of here and go to college. She could find someone educated, well-travelled, charming and caring.

Caroline finished blow drying her hair and fixed it into the signature high pony that was uniform for all cheerleaders. She then slid on her training clothes consisting of gym shorts and blue tank top as well as her comfy sneakers.

She walked out the front door more buoyantly than usual; thoughts fixed on her future at college. Caroline reached the playing field in record time to find the rest of the team hadn't showed up yet. _Oh well_ she thought. Caroline went for a leisurely jog around the perimeter to warm up and once finished started on her stretches. She hadn't noticed Klaus at the edge of the field, admiring her gracefulness.


End file.
